Benjaymint
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Often just called 'The Jay'. Benjaymint is not a high-born or Pride name, though he is born of reasonably high parents. He is the apprentice of Thomas Ressel, an obscure if gifted reader fviya who taught him some of the more unusal uses of the Board. Later in his very young career, sat on the council of readers, participated on the Investigation between fviya and tincane, and participated in a lot of research projects which was the bulk of his early career - especially using fvi to influence the board. Appearance, Nationality, and Traits Handsome and quiet, reserved in speech and much more likely to listen than speak, Kite's age or even younger still. He is blind but doesn't tend to make this obvious. A lot of his life is memorised, though he is nigh useless in new situations - then he leans on the arm of someone he trusts. Sleek, dark hair he slicks back. Pale, plain, dark eyes and dark hair slicked back. Fully blind, something both Sam and Elishivah at the very least are aware of (a strange elemental seeing magic that generally allows him not to bump into people but not know what things are). Older than Kite but only by perhaps a year? He is from a long line of Al'terrian Pride He is noted as constantly living life in a proper suit. Language, Accent, and Voice Speaks mostly pure Al'terrian, and while he can speak common, doesn't usually. Has has knowledge of old languages but doesn't speak any of them on a regular ocassion. You would never hear him curse or swear by any deity. Personality Intelligent in his manner of speaking. Damien reckons he is a priest or official ranking but always swathed in mystery. Only Sam may know who he is. Has powerful healing magic - healing many in Versa when no one else could. This is mostly because of how he uses his board to perform the magic which is unique, at least in the personalities of the other characters. After he figures out what's going on with the Gift/Fvi desparity, he feels massive guilty about the part that some of his research played - his guilt and his sense of being 'slightly behind' the rest due to his disability therefore he wants to be his best and live a reasonable life History Post-Battle, he is on the Resistance Council and is unknown to all the others and claims this secrecy as something they need to respect or the endanger more and others - he comes across as a prestigious business man who finances them. Sam know this, and eventually people figure out who he is, but no one speaks about it or treats him differently Motivation Being like all the rest - not letting his lack of sight keep him from ambition, success, and a sense of normality. He doesn't want a fuss made over him and wants to get there on his own. Relationships Kite knows him best as the Jay - an apprentice of the Pride. He doens't know how to conduct himself around the common and comes off as rigid and aloof - all his friends are aquaintance apprentices. His best and deepest relationship has been with his original nurse, a middle aged man who insisted he was spared despite his lack of sight and made him paly just as all the other children did in the Pride. Education and Vocation A fviya. Defines himself, the height of himself, by his time at the Academy where he is Provost or Second there. He listens and has to commit everything he knows to his own memory. In later years, uses magic to teach himself how to read. He got himself into one of the best universities on the board - The University Royale. He wasn't treated any different and went over his notes over and over to make su he at least was in the top third of his class Dance Has never danced anything other than the most posh forms of dance, and then awkwardly due to his blindness and is reluctant to dance at all. Later he does dance with others, notably someone (no face in my imagination right now) who assures him that he won't be let go. Location Has never left the board prior to meeting Kite and joining that movement of people Political Views Common sympathiser but not interested in involving himself with the court or the King/Queen at all, or even speaking to the Rhioss. His pursuits he feels are more common. Spirituality Atheist - supported by the fact that he has visions just as much as the next person but that doesn't make them sent form above, and are all the deluded pictures of those that know no better.He keeps this to himself. Notable Possessions Board His board is multisided, looking more like a rotating floaitng d10 than a flat hexagon in really any way Magic All his magic comes from the board or board manipulation, so everything from elemental sight to reading (real or board) all comes from magic use. Magic not the best user, but certainly has a lot of breadth in terms of what he's done and how. Flavour Inspired by the almost clinical approach of Arthur from Inception (as played by Joseph GordonLevitt) which is just a look I really liked... Category:The Resistance